


О нерешительном охотнике и решительном вампире

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, First Dates, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Twilight References, alternative universe, non-traditional vampire, vampire hunter!Daud, vampire!Corvo Attano, История без претензий на глубокий смысл, никакого стекла
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Охотник снова и снова ловил вампира, но каждый раз отпускал его, делая вид, что это происходит случайно, потому что не решался позвать его на свидание. Вампиру это надоело, и он взял все в свои руки.





	О нерешительном охотнике и решительном вампире

— Если ты хочешь проводить со мной время, то просто позови меня на свидание, — сказал Корво, и Дауд отпрянул, убрав пистолет от его лица. Он слегка заторможено окинул вампира взглядом, очень смутившись. Первым порывом было возмутиться и начать все отрицать. Но он не стал.

Началось все с того, что Дауд вернулся на Серконос с обещанием самому себе, что не будет больше заниматься охотой. Она знатно измотала его за годы жизни на Гристоле. Дануолл был мерзким городом, даром, что столица, и вампиры там были точно такие же — мерзкие древние старикашки, которые больше утомляли, чем пугали.

А потом, только поселившись в пригороде Карнаки, городе его детства и юности, Дауд встретил Корво.

Он не был похож на вампиров, к которым Дауд привык. Он был юн, красив и мерзким заброшенным часовням предпочитал оживленные бары, нисколько не боясь обнажать клыки.

Дауда раздражала эта открытость и легкость.

Он уверял себя в том, что именно это стало причиной того, что он гонялся за этим вампиром с особым рвением. 

— А ты согласишься со мной пойти? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы начать отрицать. Фраза прозвучала с большим сомнением.

Корво улыбнулся, показав клыки. Они были заметно больше, чем у обычного человека, но все-таки куда меньше, чем на гравюрах Аббатства.

— Развяжи меня сначала.

Дауд убрал пистолет в кобуру и замялся. Улыбка у Корво была красивой, длинные клыки не выглядели очень уж необычно и отталкивающе. Дауд и раньше их видел, но Корво никогда не улыбался ему так открыто. Он вздохнул, присел перед Корво на корточки и послушно снял веревку с его рук, прекрасно зная, что Корво способен разорвать веревку самостоятельно.

Корво потер запястья, не спеша убегать, так и сидел расслабленно, прислонившись к стене, и его глаза едва заметно светились в полумраке медью.

— Так ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — спросил Дауд серьезно. Корво взглянул на него, улыбка вновь появилась на его лице, очень довольная и лукавая.

— Пойду.

Дауд гонялся за ним больше полугода. Ловил с определенной периодичностью, угрожал пистолетом и потом делал вид, что не замечает, как ловко Корво выворачивается из пут и сбегает.

Дауд никогда не хотел его убивать. Ну, может, в самом начале. По старой привычке.

И еще потому что их знакомство началось с того, что Корво украл у него бутылку виски из-под носа.

Зачем вампиру виски?

— Хорошо, — сказал Дауд.

Корво встал на ноги. Он был самую малость выше.

От него не тянуло могильным холодом и запахом сырости. У Корво была смуглая кожа, и пах он раскаленной на солнце землей. В темноте здания (это был какой-то полуразрушенный древний храм на самом краю Карнаки, Дауд постоянно ловил Корво именно здесь (или Корво позволял себя поймать)).

Это место и так стало своего рода принадлежащим им.

— Завтра ночью здесь же, на крыше, — сказал вампир, загадочно блеснув глазами, и с хлопком обратился в ворона. Кончики его крыльев задели голову Дауда легким касанием.

Дауд не знал других вампиров, которые обращались бы в птиц. Он видел лишь летучих мышей. И нелетучих крыс.

Он пришел сюда на закате, почему-то очень волнуясь и на всякий случай прихватив оружие, но, в знак некоторого доверия, оставив дома пистолет. На крышу Дауд взобрался с большой опаской и трудом. Она скрипела под его ногами, грозясь обвалиться, и Дауд осторожно прошелся до края, сел и свесил ноги, наблюдая за садившимся солнцем. Золотистая дымка заката скоро исчезла, оставив после себя холодную синеву, но общая духота Серконоса и не думает испаряться.

— Ты пришел, — сказали сзади, когда стало совсем темно. Дауд вздрогнул, по спине пробежались мурашки, но он не обернулся. Корво сел рядом, тоже свесив ноги с края крыши.

В руках у него была бутылка вина.

— Конечно, я пришел, я же тебя пригласил.

Корво хихикнул.

— Ага, именно ты, — поддел он, открывая бутылку.

— Разве вампиры пьют вино?

Корво усмехнулся.

— Конечно. Удивишься, но я еще персики обожаю… и чесночную пасту.

— Чесночную? — удивленно хохотнул Дауд. Корво в ответ фыркнул, пожав плечами, и, сделав глоток из бутылки, передал ее Дауду. Тот тоже сделал глоток. Вино приятно обожгло горло.

— Да, — сказал Корво. — Кстати, что бы Аббатство ни несло про чеснок, это чушь собачья!

— А на Гристоле работало.

— Глупости какие-то, — Корво отпил еще вина.

— Ты кровь-то вообще пьешь? — спросил Дауд с сомнением.

— Ну… да, — Корво, казалось, смутился. На его смуглой коже проступил легкий румянец, но, может, это был лишь отсвет. — Разок было… может, два.

— Ты очень странный вампир, Корво, — сказал Дауд. Корво цокнул языком и закатил глаза. — Тебя не смущает, что я убивал таких, как ты?

— Ты убивал не таких, как я, — хихикнул Корво в ответ. Дауд молча согласился с ним.

Приятно было вот так сидеть за ним, деля одну бутылку на двоих, не используя даже бокалов. Корво не говорил ничего о прошлом, которое мог застать, как делали это другие вампиры, и Дауду нравилось, что он не болтает попусту так много, как те, кого он знавал. Вампиры в Дануолле обожали хвастаться прожитыми годами. Они делали сложные лица и пафосный тон голоса, вскидывая руки в театральных жестах, рассказывая о том, сколько всего видели и в каких событиях принимали участия. Дауда это только утомляло, и он убивал их быстрее, чем они оканчивали свои рассказы.

Корво был самым настоящим не таким, как все, и этот не такой, как все, достался именно Дауду.

Это было приятно, но все же Дауду было интересно.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он.

— Семнадцать, — ответил Корво.

Дауд бы не подумал. Он выглядел старше.

— И давно тебе семнадцать? — усмехнулся он.

Корво в ответ взглянул на него с недоумением.

— Уже… пять месяцев как, — сказал он с запинкой.

Дауд нахмурился.

— То есть тебя обратили не так давно?

— О чем ты? — спросил Корво с еще большим недоумением. — Я родился таким.

Теперь Дауд посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— В Даунолле не так? — спросил Корво.

— Нет.

Корво пожал плечами.

— Вампиры там такие странные, — сказал он.

— Это ты странный, Корво, — ответил Дауд, и тут до него кое-что дошло. — Говоришь, тебе пять месяцев как семнадцать?

— Ага, — Корво неожиданно расплылся в гаденькой улыбке, но больше ничего не озвучил. Дауд и так понял, к чему она была.

Дауд еще не встречал вампиров, которые были младше него. Настолько младше.

Они, однако, не стали зацикливаться на этой мысли о возрасте, и за разговором почти полностью прошла ночь и почти полностью кончилась бутылка вина.

— Рассвет скоро, — сказал Дауд предупреждающе.

— Ага.

Корво не выглядел взволнованно. Он так и сидел, свесив расслабленно ногу с края крыши и оперевшись на руки позади себя.

— Что, вампиры здесь и в этой сфере какие-то особенные?

Корво повернул к нему голову, лукаво щурясь, и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки Дауд внутренне растаял.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Корво. — Мне приятно, что ты волнуешься, но я не сгорю от пары минут на солнце. Особенно утром.

Дауд окинул его взглядом с сомнением и пожал плечами, хотя тревога все-таки не улеглась до тех пор, пока солнце не поднялось из-за скал.

Лучи солнца коснулись кожи Корво, и Дауд на секунду задержал дыхание. Он привык к тому, что вампиры под солнцем сразу же начинали шипеть, а их кожа шла ожогами и порой даже начинала пузыриться, сгорая в считанные секунды.

Но Корво…

Корво заблестел.

Заблестел так, будто на его коже была рассыпана мельчайшая алмазная крошка. И он продолжал улыбаться, покачивая ногой, зажмурившись от солнечных лучей, попавших глаза. Его кожа не шипела и не покрывалась ожогами, да и не было похоже, чтобы ему было больно.

— Это не вредно? — спросил Дауд негромко, почти шепотом.

Корво опять повернул к нему голову, продолжая улыбаться.

— За несколько минут ничего не случится, — повторил он.

Даже его губы блестели, переливаясь перламутром, свет преломлялся на коже так, что кое-где виднелось радужное разложение на цвета. Дауд вдруг понял, что перед ним сидит нечто неземное, такое от всего этого мира далекое, но в то же время улыбается ему, обнажив маленькие клыки.

Корво окинул его довольным взглядом и поцеловал.

Дауд почему-то ждал, что губы будут шершавыми и грубыми, как будто действительно обсыпанные крошкой. Но они были мягкими, и даже острые зубы в такой непосредственной близости нисколько Дауда не смущали.

Корво отстранился. Глаза его были металлом, нагретым на солнце.

— Было очень приятно провести с тобой время, — сказал он ласково и встал, расправив плечи. — Ты всегда знаешь, где меня ловить, — он подмигнул и обратился вороном где-то между взмахами ресниц. Дауд вздрогнул от того, как резко это произошло, успев услышать только хлопанье крыльев.

Он хмыкнул и допил остатки вина, смотря на рассвет.

Знает, конечно.

И как ловить, тоже знает.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы захотите поддержать меня копеечкой или рубликом:  
https://money.yandex.ru/to/410014960244187


End file.
